


По-новому

by FernSoup



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Everyday Life, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Xenophilia, open-ended
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: У них был один общий друг, изменивший их жизни.
Relationships: The Asset/Elisa Esposito, Zelda Fuller & Giles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	По-новому

Суета казалась бесконечными попытками распутать клубок шерстяной нити. Проще его выбросить, ей-богу. После того, как Стрикленда нашли мёртвым, полиция пыталась найти неизвестного, который прыгнул в канал вместе с ещё одним человеком. Мороки добавилось ещё и с найденными на стройке следами крови. Там явно была какая-то перестрелка, но ни трупов, ни свидетелей, ни даже пуль, лишь следы от них - ничего внятного найти они не смогли. Чёрт побрал бы этот дождь, заглушающий шум, смывающий улики и создающий ужасную видимость! Однако если второе дело так и осталось нераскрытым, и его просто спихнули на перестрелку одной из преступных организаций, то вот по первому делу хотя бы нашлись свидетели, но и они никакой ясности не внесли: лишь ещё больше недоумений, несостыковок и вопросов.

Они рассказали трагичную историю любви, мол, Стрикленд не хотел, чтобы Элайза встречалась с этим человеком, которого свидетели знали лишь из рассказов самой потерпевшей, и планировал убить её возлюбленного, но Элайза узнала о планах Стрикленда и поспешила убраться подальше. К сожалению, Ричард Стрикленд догнал горе-любовников, выстрелил в Эспозито, и во время самообороны возлюбленный перерезал горло полковнику, а потом, испугавшись следствия, взял на руки девушку, прыгнул в воду и не вынырнул. Начались поиски двух трупов, но они были бессмысленны: если их унесло в море, то будет великой удачей найти хотя бы одного. В итоге, ничего не найдя, из-за распускания слухов и паники, следствию пришлось закрыть дело, списав всё снова на «бандитские разборки». Так же расследованию очень мешала скрытность места работы полковника, и никакой адекватной информации найти не получилось. Они могли бы копаться и дольше, если бы не пресса и параноидальные люди, коих породила холодная война с Россией. Но всё же сыщика, который занимался этим делом, волновал вопрос оружия: то, чем перерезали шею Ричарда Стрикленда, было явно не простым ножичком, а возможно даже когтями. Человек, прыгнувший в воду, как говорят прибывшие на место полицейские, был похож на чудище, во что детектив не поверил, снова списав всё на тихую и паническую холодную войну. В итоге дело и без того гиблое теперь оказалось просто чёрной дырой: таинственной и поглощающей понапрасну силы следствия.

«Заговор масонов! Зачем понадобилось убивать полковника Ричарда Стрикленда?», «Русские хотят изнутри ослабить США!», «Дикая попытка русского переплыть океан с возлюбленной», «История Ромео и Джульетты XX века», «Свидетели видели человека-амфибию», «Что скрывает правительство США?», «Инопланетяне и их заговор», «На чьей стороне инопланетная раса амфибий?» и прочие бредовые заголовки печатали не только дешёвые бульварные газетёнки, но и даже серьёзные и крупные издательства.

Зельде пришлось уволиться из лаборатории. Это было совершено из-за предосторожности и шумихи, направленной в её сторону. Её руководством были сильные и страшные люди, которые сначала пытались давить на неё, но ничего толкового из этого не вышло: Далила постоянно отнекивалась или пересказывала историю горе-любовников: частично бредовую и частично правдивую. В итоге, поняв, что это существо убило полковника и смысла от дальнейших действий нет никаких, они оставили уборщицу в покое, а та уволилась. Правда ещё командование расспрашивало мужа Зельды, но от него, кроме гниющих пальцев Стрикленда, ничего получить не удалось.

Сейчас она находилась в квартире Джайлса, с которым судьба её связала с помощью их общего друга. В ту ночь, когда Элайза уплыла с существом, она познакомилась с художником поближе и начала таскать ему обеды вместо Элайзы. На своего мужа она до сих пор зла, а тот, чувствуя это, не задает лишних вопросов.

— «Чудовище из Бермудского треугольника», — зачитала вслух Зельда Далила Фуллер заголовок отнюдь не маленького издательства. — Ты можешь поверить в то, что они действительно написали это на главной странице?

— Хех, это всё равно лучше, чем «Инопланетяне атакуют из-под воды», — отозвался художник, рисуя картину маслом.

— Прибрался бы ты здесь лучше, а то живёшь как будто в гниющей деревянной коробке, — предложила Зельда, осматривая кавардак вокруг себя.

— Отчасти так и есть, — не поднимая глаз, ответил Джайлс.

— И кошки! Зачем тебе так много кошек?! Ты как будто одинок.

— А сюда ты сама приходишь потому, что тебе не одиноко? До Элайзы у меня были только кошки, и, по всей видимости, после Элайзы у меня и остались только кошки.

— А я что не в счёт? Или ты намекаешь мне на то, что я плохой человек! Я тут видите ли навещаю его каждый день, а он тут такое выкидывает! Знаешь, я то думала, только мой муженёк может быть таким не благодарным! Чувствую, что правильный выбор сделала Элайза, когда уплыла подальше от тебя.

— И от тебя.

— Что?! — Зельда подошла к сидящему художнику и нависла над ним подобно матери, готовящейся отчитать своего ребёнка. Джайлс поднял свой взгляд, чувствуя, что всё же стоит выслушать эту женщину. — Да я была единственной, кто поддерживал эту девчонку с первых дней на этой работе! Я была единственной, кто переживал за неё, потому что никого у неё не было! Ведь и за тобой ей тоже приходилось приглядывать.

— Элайза была и моим другом тоже, — пытался прервать Джайлс Зельду, но та как будто и не услышала его:

— Это девочка действительно была одинока! И как же я по ней скучаю. А сколько раз мне приходилось прикрывать её задницу! А ты смеешь говорить, что она от меня уплыла, как моряк в подлодке.

— Ты много болтаешь, — сказал Джайлс, пытаясь ответить, почему остались только кошки.

— Элайза была хорошим человеком! И надеюсь, что и сейчас им осталась. Как она вообще могла тебя терпеть?

— Зельда, успокойся, — Джайлс начинал не выдерживать.

— Ей-богу, это ужас какой-то! Да как она вообще могла уплыть с ним!?

— Зельда, успокойся, — Джайлся немного повысил тон.

— Вот так! Просто уплыть! Что с ней не так?

— Успокойся, ради бога! — чуть ли не кричал художник. Зельда смолкла. — Я тоже скучаю по Элайзе. Она была мне самым близким человеком за последние… бог знает сколько лет! Но ты не Элайза. И ты много болтаешь.

— Естественно, язык-то у меня есть, — продолжала издеваться Долила.

— Я надеюсь, что твой язык помог найти тебе новую работу!

— Помимо языка, у меня есть руки, и лишней пары рук я ещё не видела! Особенно таких прекрасных рук. Так что да, я нашла новую работу в небольшом ресторанчике. А вот кому уж точно не помешал бы дар забалтывать людей, так это тебе. Тебе вообще не помешало бы сменить профессию… И образ жизни, — укоризненно произнесла Зельда, подходя и садясь за стол, на котором стояла чашка чая, заваренная с приходом и успевшая остыть на данный момент.

Джайлс отложил кисти, встал и, подходя к столу, сказал:

— Про жизнь слышу от человека, который до сих пор живёт с мужем-нахлебником.

Джайлс сел за стол, ожидая ответа. Зельда сидела молча, вспоминая, размышляя о чём-то своём, и в конце концов сказала затёртое до дыр «не знаю».

— Но работу тебе всё равно искать надо, — после ещё одной паузы, но на этот раз не такой долгой, заключила Далила.

— А кем мне работать? Единственное, что я мог — рисовать, но сейчас проще воспользоваться фотоаппаратом, чем ждать, когда художник закончит свою работу. Теперь есть фотоаппарат, кому нужны художники? *

— А ты нарисуй то, что нельзя сфотографировать, — предложила Зельда.

— Например?

Далила задумалась. Она начала рассматривать комнату вокруг себя, ёрзая на стуле, и заметила одну зарисовку.

— Например, ты же нарисовал Элайзу и её… любовника?

— Да, но что с того? Это фотоаппарат тоже мог бы сфотографировать, если бы успел. И что я буду делать с этими рисунками? Не могу же я просто ходить по улицам и предлагать их первому встречному. Меня ж за сумасшедшего примут, особенно в такое-то время! — возражал Джайлс.

— Господи помилуй! Как же ты раздражаешь!

— Это взаимно.

— Ты мог бы иллюстрировать книги! Я сомневаюсь, что всё, что описано в книгах, можно сфотографировать. А по этим зарисовкам можно написать книгу, и эти же зарисовки могли бы быть иллюстрациями. А вдохновением послужит нынешняя ситуация, — Зельда разбила вдребезги возражения художника.

Джайлс махнул рукой и сказал:

— Кому нужна такая история? — прикусил нижнюю губу и продолжил:

— И кому нужен такой старый я?

Зельда пожала плечами:

— Дело твоё, но Элайза тоже думала о том, кому она такая немая и скучная нужна? Но как видишь у неё были мы, а потом она встретила… его и наверняка сейчас счастлива. Так что никогда не знаешь, откуда придут ответы. Так, мне пора на смену, — добавила Зельда, смотря на часы, висящие на стене. — Сиди тут, думай, — она поспешно забрала свою сумку и хлопнула старой дверью с неподатливым замком.

А Джайлс же сидел за столом и думал: может действительно начать всё сначала? В конце концов, что он зря столько страдал, чтобы достичь такого художественного мастерства? В его жизни наступили перемены, и, видимо, пришло время принять их. Он посмотрел на те зарисовки, которые успел сделать, и тихо произнёс:

— Никогда не знаешь, кого встретишь, и чем всё кончится.

**Author's Note:**

> * - минута молчания в память о Казимире Севериновиче Малевиче. Этот человек сказал «нет» фотоаппарату и отделил жанр реализма от искусства. Не он лично, конечно, но своим квадратом он показал, что есть разница между искусством и копированием реальности. Как видите по истории Джайлса, для художников этот шаг в мире искусства явился спасительным кругом и не дал искусству застыть на месте.
> 
> И да: Джайлс! Джайлс, а не Джайлз!


End file.
